A microcomputer-based instrument was developed to study energy transduction phenomena of respiring membranes. Electrodes are interfaced to the microcomputer to measure concentrations of specific ions, of protons, and of oxygen. Programs are being developed to assay the change in ph across the membrane and the ratios of ion movements to oxygen uptake.